HOSTAGE
by ThatStilinskiGirl
Summary: Reid is being held hostage with 8 other people inside a coffee shop. When the BAU come to help with it they think there are just 8 people in there but with the unsub slowly killing hostages off they need to find out that Reid's in there fast...
1. Chapter 1

Reid entered the coffee shop. He didn't particularly like the shop but it was close mainly because the windows all had shutters and they were always closed so that the shop was only lit by a few lava lamps. There was one line made up of 6 people. He sighed and joined the end of the line. He needed to get to work but he felt he wouldn't be himself if he didn't have a coffee first. He shifted his weight to his other foot and watched as the woman began making the man's coffee. He rolled his eyes and looked at his phone it was from JJ. She was telling him to hurry up. He rolled his eyes again and turned his phone off. A man came in behind Reid and began nervously shifting his weight. Reid frowned a little bit but thought nothing of it. The tables were all empty apart from two women who were chatting and laughing. When the man at the front of the line had disappeared out of the door Reid checked his watch it was almost time for him to be at work before he could move forward there was a deafening bang from behind him and he and everybody else in the line whizzed around. It was the man behind Reid he had a gun and he'd just fired it. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN ON THE GROUND." He yelled swivelling the gun from person to person and that was when the hostage situation began.

BAU, Quantico, Virginia 

JJ walked into the BAU HQ and headed for Morgan. "Morgan quick look." She turned on the TV onto a report of a hostage situation at Josephine's Coffee Shop in Downtown Virginia. Morgan turned and said "I suppose they want us to investigate this?"  
>"Yeah we've got to go and postpone all of the other cases." Morgan nodded and yelled out to Hotch who also caught the attention of Rossi and Emily who were standing up on the balcony talking about a recent case. "We need to get down there straight away."<p>

When they arrived at the scene one of the police officers moved forward. "Hi I'm Brad Welsh. Are we going to get in?"  
>"No." Replied Hotch suddenly.<p>

"Why?"  
>"Because if we do anything to surprise him then he'll attack and possibly kill all of the hostages."<p>

"So what do we do?"  
>"Find out who our hostages are and go from there."<br>"Okay." Emily picked up her phone and spoke to Morgan who was talking to Garcia. "I'm going to call Reid." She dialled his number and waited as it rung.

_Inside Hostage Situation_

_As the police gathered outside the hostages remained huddled in their positions. Then Reid's phone went off. The man with the gun (I haven't named him yet will take suggestions) pointed his gun around and asked "WHO'S PHONE IS THAT?" There was silent before Reid spoke up. "Mine." He said. The man marched over and said "GIVE ME YOUR PHONE." Reid silently gave the man his phone and he dropped it on the floor and stomped on it. Reid silently groaned before sitting back in his position._

Outside Hostage Situation

Emily frowned as the phone then hung up. "What?" she murmured to herself. Morgan had just hung up with Garcia. "Did Reid pick up?"  
>"No his phone was disconnected."<br>"Weird."  
>"What did Garcia say?"<br>"She's looking up the fingerprints we sent her."  
>"You sent her fingerprints already?"<br>"Yeah the police have been here for around 2 hours."  
>"This has been going on for 2 hours?"<br>"Yeah." Emily sighed and looked at the coffee shop with its closed shutters.


	2. Playing God

9:30pm Outside Josephine's Coffee Shop 

Emily was standing in the cold air of the night next to Morgan who was once again talking to Garcia. He said something that sounded like "Keep on keeping on baby girl." Before hanging up and turning to Emily. "Well it was a slow process but we've got one person identified."

"Who?"

"Derrick Franks 32 year white male works as a manager of TTWeb Design."  
>"Really he's a manager of that company?"<br>"Yeah." Morgan sighed before heading to Hotch, Rossi and JJ. Emily stood staring at the faint glow coming from inside the coffee shop. JJ nodded at Rossi before coming over to Emily and handing her a cup of coffee. "Kind of ironic I know but I think we might need caffeine to stay awake."  
>"Is Rossi going to go and negotiate?"<br>"He doesn't think it's safe."  
>"Why?"<p>

"Because the guy might want to know what we know and we barely know anything." Emily sighed and took her phone out of her pocket. "Where is Reid?" she asked.

"I don't know maybe his phone is off?"  
>"I guess." Emily dialled his number but before it could ring for long it said his number was disconnected. "His number is disconnected. But his number is one number different from mine as it's his work phone."<p>

"I don't know maybe he's got a new phone."  
>"Not the new one he got two months ago." JJ shrugged before walking off to call Jack. Morgan came back over to Emily and said "Garcia just got another identification."<p>

"Who?"  
>"Emma Stevenson Papua New Guinea immigrant 25, she was the cashier at the time."<br>"Was?"  
>"I mean is." Before they could continue their conversation there was a loud noise from inside the shop. Then there a loud voice. "Time's running out 1 down 8 to go." Emily and Morgan looked at each other before rushing over to the others. "Somebody's been killed." Said Emily and Morgan at the same time. Hotch came over from where he had been talking to Brad. He looked very concerned. "What?" asked JJ.<p>

"They have a government agent in there." They exchanged horrified looks.

"One of us is in there?"  
>"Yeah and we can't risk it anymore we need to negotiate."<br>"No." Said Rossi. "Not yet."  
>"But we can't leave it."<p>

"Yeah but by doing this we will make it worse."

"Yeah Rossi knows best." Said Emily shrugging. They all agreed.

_Inside Hostage Situation_

_Reid watched as the unsub dragged the dead body of the cashier. Now everybody was terrified. A mother and daughter were huddled under the cashier, Reid was by himself under the table, and the others were all huddled around under different tables. It wasn't the first Reid had been held hostage but the first time he'd been the only government agent last time Emily had stood up for him but this time he could prove he could be himself. This was a gift from god but playing god was never good. _


	3. The Anger In Your Blood

1:30am Outside Josephine's Coffee Shop

Morgan watched the policemen all discussing things. Emily joined him standing there in the cold morning. Morgan sighed "I can't believe he killed one of the two we've indentified." Emily sighed and groaned.

"We'll never get this finished." He complained, Emily found Morgan's hand and squeezed it. "Hey Morgan we will find out who the hostages are and we will save them." Morgan unlatched his hand from Emily's and looked at her.  
>"And what if we don't Emily? One is already dead there are 8 more in there who are possibly going to die I will never forgive myself if they all die. There's an FBI agent in there if we don't do this we will have the government to talk to because we are the ones that they turn to in these situations." Emily looked stunned before speaking quietly "Look Morgan we will do this and not down to luck down to the fact that we know what to do and we have a tech whizz to help us work out everything so we will do this." She looked at him firmly before walking away. Morgan sighed and followed her.<p>

_Inside Hostage Situation_

_Achilles gazed around at the 8 hostages that he had. He couldn't lie he was nervous. He had an FBI agent in there although he wasn't sure which one. He only knew because his acquaintance had told him. He took a deep breath. This was his time. He would announce something else to the police outside. Who would he kill next? Not the young girl she was too pretty. Maybe her mother? She was pretty annoying. He sat down behind the counter and listened to the people talking. The two men sitting under a table next to the window were contemplating breaking the windows to get out. But they wouldn't do it. He would kill them before he could. The mother and daughter were sobbing and talking quietly. He could hear every voice except for the man who was sitting by himself. He knew one of them was the FBI agent. But who? He then heard the mother talking into the air. "Let us go you son of a bitch. How could you do this are you disturbed? You killed an innocent human and that makes you awful. You should kill yourself. You deserve to die and your mother deserves to die and your father and everybody related to you." He felt his blood beginning to boil. But then he heard the soft voice of the single man talking quietly "Listen to me don't do that you don't know what could happen." How right he was. Achilles picked up his gun and stood up. _

"_You made the wrong decision lady." He pointed his gun, and pulled the trigger. Then there was the cries of her daughter but it was too late. She deserved to die. _

2:30am Outside Hostage Situation 

JJ walked over to Emily and Hotch. "I've got to go home to Henry I'll be back by 7. Okay?" Emily and Hotch nodded and continued talking. Then they heard the gun shot. "NO!"roared Morgan kicking the lamppost. Emily rushed over to Morgan and looked at him. He looked back and said "SEE THIS IS WHY WE NEED TO NEGOTIATE NOW!" Rossi looked over at Hotch and he nodded. Emily noticed this before saying to Morgan "Morgan we will solve it remember? We said they wouldn't survive but we will get as many as we can out."

"It shouldn't take this long." He said calming down.

"I know something's different." Suddenly a loud but shaky voice broke the small silence. "I have killed another and because you'll want to know who she is I've left her by the backdoor." Morgan and Hotch began running towards the backdoor, followed by many nurses and paramedics. Hotch came back holding a wallet. "It was a woman her name was Terina Gutz I think she was there with her daughter."  
>"So that means she's still in there."<p>

"And she could be next." At that moment it began to rain. It seems even God was punishing them for not saving this woman.


	4. Stronger Than God

4:30am Outside Josephine's Coffee Shop

Emily looked over at Morgan. He was sitting down leant against a lamppost. She walked over to Hotch who was once again talking to Garcia. He nodded once sais something short and sharp before hanging up. "What's up Hotch?" asked Emily rushing over as well as Rossi and Morgan. "We've got two more hostages names."  
>"Who?" asked Morgan.<br>"Jerry Talkum a 40 year old white male works at the YellowBucket Scrap Yard and Margary Norris 43 year old stay at home woman." Morgan looked hopeful before saying "Is any of them?"  
>"Nope." Hotch said sighing before putting his phone in his pocket and walking towards the head policeman. Emily shut her eyes and pretended she was at home. But not matter how hard she tried she still had the cold rain pattering down on her and the cold wind blowing her hair into her face. She took a deep breath and did something she never would have dreamt of doing if she wasn't tired out of her mind and if she wasn't cold and delusional. She marched straight past the policemen gathered round the doors and banged on the wooden door. "Please just give this up. What have those people done to you? They don't deserve this. Can you just talk to me?" She didn't expect a reply but after all the policemen were all trying to pull her away until she heard a sharp, soft whisper. "Come round the back of the cafe at 6:00am come alone. I want to talk to you." Emily frowned and then let the policemen take her over to the van. "What the hell were you doing?" asked Brad as he gave Emily a cup of coffee.<p>

"What was I doing? I was making progress."  
>"You could've killed everybody in there." Said Morgan before they all walked away and left Emily alone sitting in the van.<p>

_4:30am Inside Hostage Situation_

_Until now Reid had not known who was outside until he heard the bang and the loud yet familiar voice. "Please just give this up. What have those people done to you? They don't deserve this. Can you just talk to me?" Reid looked up from his spot and recognized Emily's voice. The BAU must have been there. He smiled and then he knew he had a chance. Rossi was a good negotiator. Then the unsub spoke back and that surprised him but he could at least have hope. _

6:00am Outside Hostage Situation

Emily looked around as her watch alarm went off. Morgan, Rossi and Hotch were all talking about the negotiation. The other policemen were guarding the front door probably to stop Emily from doing what she did again. She stood up and carefully snuck around the back. It stunk like garbage but she braced herself and knocked on the backdoor of the coffee shop. The door opened suddenly as if the man had been waiting there for a long time. "Hello."  
>"Hello."<br>"I'm Emily Prentiss."  
>"I'm Achilles."<p>

"Achilles can I come in?"  
>"Yes do you have anything to eat?"<br>"Is there nothing in the shop."  
>"I don't want that garbage in my system." Emily shrugged and handed him her half drunk coffee and her cupcake. He led her in. "Can I see the hostages?"<br>"Are you alone?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes." She said firmly before following him through the storage into the front of the shop. She looked around the darkened room. He saw the two dead bodies lying behind the counter. Then she saw the young teenage girl huddled alone under a desk, she saw a bunch of people huddled under the biggest table and then she held back a gasp as she saw the man alone sitting under the table. It was Reid. She literally felt like running over to him and hugging him. But she restrained herself and the unsub took her hand and took her back out. She wanted to draw her gun and shoot him but when she reached for her gun she realised that she left it in the van. He then looked at her. "YOU WERE GOING TO TRY AND SHOOT ME NOW YOU'RE I TRUSTED YOU! YOU DESERVE TO BE PUNISHED. GOD SHOULD PUNISH YOU. BUT I AM STRONGER THAN GOD I WILL PUNISH YOU." Emily had no idea how it had gone downhill from there and then she felt immense pain in her shoulder and was thrown out the back door. Then she saw Morgan and Hotch before she felt herself passing out but before she did she said "Reid." And then all she saw was black.


	5. Fire and Ice

_Inside The Hostage Situation_

_Reid knew that by doing nothing he was looking like a coward but he had noticed something. The unsub was pausing before doing anything and his eyes flicked from right to left. The unsub was talking to himself. Reid moved from the table that he was hidden under towards the counter. He leant against the side and listened to him talking. "I'm scared."  
>"Don't be fool."<br>"But they don't deserve to die."  
>"Look God said they didn't deserve to die."<br>"Exactly."  
>"We are more powerful than God."<br>"Please."  
>"No shut up we need to do what's right they are all in the favour of God and Satan is our friend."<br>"No we need to look to what God needs."  
>"Listen we need to do what we need." He then moved around to face the hostages. That was Reid's cue to move around to the back of the counter. Then he heard the unsub's voice "Where did he go?"<br>"What do you mean." Said Indigo her voice muffled by her tears._

"_There was another man."  
>"No there was just the four of us."<br>"What that doesn't make sense...shut up if he's not here then he didn't exist." Then Reid realised he'd made a mistake. He heard gunshot and carefully looked around and saw that the woman and the two men were all dead. He silently groaned before realising that his bag was behind the counter. He'd had it taken from him and then been chucked over the counter. He reached for his bag and found his gun. He then turned around the counter and saw the unsub standing over Indigo. "It's just you and me now." He pulled her up and she was trembling. Reid then found his opportunity he pulled the trigger and the unsub groaned as he was shot in the leg. Then Indigo's eyes widened. Reid then walked over to Indigo. "Indigo now's our chance let's go."  
>"Wait Reid."<br>"What?"  
>"Turn around." Reid turned around and then he understood. Sitting on the cashier was a timer that was strapped to a bomb. And it was at 15 seconds. Reid turned around and pushed Indigo down he then fumbled for the unsub's gun and knew there was no more time. There was a deafening noise before there was the explosion. <em>

Outside The Hostage Situation

Emily was sitting inside the van the paramedics still attending to her shoulder. Morgan was talking to Hotch "She said Reid was in there." Hotch for the first time looked genuinely worried.

"I was worried before now we have to get them out." Rossi came over to them. "Hey guys three more." Morgan kicked the ground.  
>"There's only 2 left."<br>"Damn."

Then Rossi looked over at the policemen. "It's too quiet in there." Said Brad. Then there was the explosion and over the loud noise you could hear the sound of a gun shot...


End file.
